I love i mean hate you Snape
by loonymoonyy
Summary: After Sirius leaves his not so respectable job he runs in nun other than snape. this chance incounter soon bloosoms into a friends ship then soon love but theres only one problem Sirius is Dating James Potter who is not very fond of snape. yes its slash
1. Chapter 1

I love I mean hate you Snape

Sirius lefted up his leg and positioned himself in a new position. The photographer smiled lustfully as he clicked away.

"Put your arm behind your back" He said.

Sirius obeyed him.

"That's it now put your hand on … yes right there hold that perfect"

More clicking of a camera.

"Well were done" He said.

Sirius stood and put his clothes back on he was shaking. He walked into a small dressing room and sat down at one of the mirrors. He put his head in his hands as tears ran down his face. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You okay" I kind voice said.

"Yeah Mike I … no I'm not okay I hate this" Sirius cried.

Mike pulled the sobbing teenager into his arms.

"Quit Sirius quit now before its to late" Mike said.

Sirius shooke his head vigorously, "No I can't I need the money" He sobbed.

"Go to best friends house" Mike said.

"Oh James I'm cheating on James oh no" Sirius sobbed even louder.

"More reason for you to quit" mike said.

"Okay" Sirius said getting up and heading back into the studio.

"Um Topher I need to talk to you" Sirius said.

"Yes"

"I quit I want my next paycheck and all my pictures" where his new found courage came he did not know.

"Okay here's your money and file no get out of my sight" Topher said. Handing Sirius the file.

Sirius smiled slightly and with file and money in hand walked out the door.

Sirius was practically skipping down the street. He was free absolutely free. He turned a corner and ran right into some one all his papers flying every where.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N srry this took forever and that this sucks I'm in rush and all u grammar happy people … deal with it … love u all

Chap 2

I gasped as all of my pictures where scattered everywhere, some catching the wind and flying away. I groaned as the person I ran into started to help me pick them up.

"Well Black you have been busy haven't you"

I almost died right there. Of all the people it could have been of all the 6 billion friggin people I could of run into it had to be Snape.

I snatched the pictures from him.

"You never shall these ever" I said.

"Right okay Black" Snape turned on his heel and walked away.

"Wait come back" I yelled.

Snape turned around looking all smug. I ran up to him and stood infront of him.

"You promises you won't tell any one please I'll do anything whatever you want Severus please" I begged. (god I'm groveling at my mortal enemy I'm pathetic)

I half expected Snape to laugh and malfoy to come out of the shadows. But Snape just took my hand in his and looked at me with a kind nice I never expected from him.

"Your secret is safe with me"

Then he pushed pasted me.

A/N sucked right no need to tell me


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 3

James P.O.V

When I saw Sirius at my window I was filled with a mixture of annoyance and happiness. Annoyance because it was 3:30 in the morning but happiness because I haven't seen my best friend in two months and I missed him. He was quiet and didn't say much he just curled up against my chest his head tucked in my neck. I could feel his warm breath blowing over my skin like a summer's breeze. I feel asleep my arms wrapped around the man I loved.

Sirius P.O.V

I woke up. My arms were pulled between my body and James' I shrugged away and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and grimaced. I looked horrible, my hair was messy and my eyes looked sunken, my pale skin was darkened by dirt. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. While letting the water reach the right temperature I looked at my bruise racked chest. I ran a shaky finger over the many cuts and bruises, how was I ever going to tell James about this about what I did. That I've spent three summers as a whore. I felt tears fill my eyes I clinched my fist and stepped into the shower. The warm water was a welcome to my body, it was short of symbolic of what I wished would happen with my past. I wanted it all to go away I wanted my past just like the dirt on my body to wash away. After finishing I pulled a towel around my waist and walked back out into James room. James was sitting up in his bed flipping through a magazine.

"What happened" he asked with out looking up.

"I left I couldn't take it" I lied. Well it wasn't a lie exactly I was fed up I just failed to mention were I was.

"At home" he asked

"Yeah Prongs"

he sighed and went back to his magazine. I went out into the hall and into the room that the Potters had made for me since I'm here more than I am at home. I pulled out pair of pants and a shirt. I pulled it on and sat down on the bed. I heard a tapping noise and turned to the two doors that lead to the bal colony over looking the huge lawn. A pitch black owl was tapping on the window I ran over and opened the door. The owl flew in and dropped a letter on the bed, then left. I picked up the letter and looked at the neet miniscule had writing

Sirius Black,

I don't know why I'm writing this to you and I'm afraid of what I feel. I want to see you before we go to Hogwarts we need to talk about this about you and were you where. I don't know why I suddenly care about you but I do. Sirius please meet me tomorrow at the pub in diagon alley at 5:00.

Severus Snape.

I felt my heart clinch Snape might have feelings for me. I was so confused should I go see him tomorrow? I sighed and pulled paper out of the side drawer and wrote my answer.

**A/N well chap 3 is done will Sirius say yes or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 4

Some parts are a little sexual (can't think of another word right now) so if u don't like don't read.

Severus,

I had a dream about you last night I couldn't get your lips and face off my mind I'm so glad a agreed to meet you today. You were kissing me and I loved it I wanted more. I want you I want to be with you. This is stupid I know but when I woke up I could still feel your lips on my cock. If you don't want me the way I want you okay but don't lead me on.

Sirius

Sirius,

Of course I want you I've wanted you for a long time now. But what about Potter are you still with him, I don't care if you are I mean I know you don't want him mad at you. I want you so much

Sev.

Hi,

Today was cool I played quidditch with prongs oh oops I mean James sorry. I wish you were here with me. I want to hold you and love you and do naughty, naughty things to you. ; ) . I have an amazing idea because I can't ravish you like I want to. I say we write what we want to do to each other what do you think?

Siri

Sirius, (I AGREE)

I slip into your room. Potter is asleep on the bed next to you I greep to your bed side and kiss your lips. You wake with a start and smile as you see me. I kiss your chest and pull you closer to me. I reach into your pants and hold your warm cock. You buck into my hand. I pull down your pants and fist you right there in front of your sleeping lover. I can feel you building up reaching your limit. I push you up against the wall and take you right then and there

How was that I await your letter eagerly

Sev.

Sev I need you here now please.

Sirius's P.O.V

I lay next to James barely moving barely breathing, listening for any sound that he would be here. Over the last 3 weeks I've come to love Sev and I craved him like I craved oxygen. I had convinced James to leave the window open with no problem, Jamie was so trusting. I felt guilt pooling in my stomach but my mind went blank when I felt a hand reach down my pants. I opened my eyes and looked up into his face. I reached up and pulled his face toward mine. Oh bliss! I gasped into his mouth as he continued to fist my cock.

"Sev I want you in me" I whispered

He laughed and pushed me down on the bed then spread my legs wide so he had a good view of my privates. Slowly almost teasingly he shrugged out of his clothes, his skin even paler than mine glowed in the moon light. He lay down on top of me and kissed me. He reached down and pushed two fingers into me. My breath quickened and he fucked me with his fingers.

"Shh don't want Potter to wake up do you" his whisper was seductive and made me even harder. But I stiffened and looked over at James who shifted and turned over completely oblivious to the fact that his boy friend was about to get fucked my his arch nemesis. I felt my legs being lifted onto small but strong shoulders. I panicked "Sev James is right here he'll wake up he'll…. Dear oh my" he was in me and oh how he filled me so perfectly. He started to move slowly at first but soon picking up speed.

Snape's p.o.v

Scalding heat engulfed my cock; Sirius was so warm so fucking tight around my cock. He was so beautiful in the moonlight, his face scrunched up in pleasure. I marveled at Potter's sleeping ability not once did he wake up, which is weird because the bed is moving faster than a wild horse on a summer's day. I reach down and take hold of Sirius cock pumping in time with my thrust. A part of me wanted Potter to wake up. I wanted him to see Sirius, his legs spread, head throne back gasping in pleaser as I fucked his sweet ass. These thoughts brought me over the edge and I came deep and hard into Sirius. He soon followed his cum covering both our stomachs. I feel on top of him and kissed him.

"I have to go Potters waking up" I said and sure enough Potter was waking up rubbing his eyes and groping around for his glasses. Sirius grabbed my face and kissed me quickly he didn't have time to say it but I knew he loved me and I loved him.

**A/N please be nice and I know that Snape seems sort of dodgy but that's because he's Snape R/R!! **


End file.
